1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packing structure, and particularly to a packing box for accommodating several components therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices generally comprise several attachments which are packaged within a box together with the electronic device. If the electronic device, as well as the attachments, is placed into the box without any partitions, they may become disordered. For dividing the box into several compartments to hold different components of the electronic device, a perforated cushion is employed. However, the cushion and the box are manufactured separately, which is time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a integrally partitioned box able to receive different components.